Versus
by LeelooKou
Summary: "No tengas miedo de los muertos. Tenlo de los que aún estamos vivos. Las fuerzas del universos se equilibran siempre, nosotros hija, somos los desequilibrados". Esta es una de las grandes enseñanzas de mi abuela. Ojala jamas deba enfrentar ni a la naturaleza, ni a los desequilibrados.


Versus.

* * *

"_No tengas miedo de los muertos. Tenlo de los que aún estamos vivos. Las fuerzas del universos se equilibran siempre, nosotros hija, somos los desequilibrados"._

A Macrina.

* * *

* Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon, no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo para crear historias alrededor de los mismos.

Llegue como cada fin de semana puntual a las 6 am. Aun no me atrevía a andar por esos linderos empedrados por la madrugada, mucho menos en la noche previa a la de muertos. Aunque el camino es corto y muy bien conocido para mí, las fuerzas místicas de este lugar ya me habían hecho varias de sus jugarretas: entre brujas y duendes me críe pero a pesar de ello no éramos amigos.

Me fui de nuevo a la cocineta del hostal. Café caliente en una mañana brumosa de sábado, fría como todas las de invierno; sin embargo esta guardaba una frio congelante que me paralizaba. Ya tantos años viviendo aquí me han enseñado a distinguir cuando esas fuerzas vienen y esta vez no vienen por nada bueno. Digo viviendo, entre comillas pues desde el primer encuentro con lo místico, me escape a la capital y todas las semanas me aparezco solo al final de la misma para ayudar a mi abuelo y mi hermano con los recorridos por Huasca.

Reviso el itinerario y si hay un recorrido programado para hoy. Observo desde el postigo la calle deshabitada con fosca densa y lúgubre. La bruma inexplicablemente se dispersa, mientras lo hace, una mujer se acerca a la puerta del hostal. Con Lentos pasos avanza sobre la acera y la niebla se abre ante ella, casi no toca el piso, los cabellos largos rubios son ensortijados por un viento aparente que yo no puedo sentir, su vestimenta es extraña para una época y lugar como este, un enorme vestido largo en color marino, sólo mira el piso. No eleva mirada hasta estar frente a mí.

Ahora bien. Como describir esa mirada: ¿superior? ¿Suprema? ¿Excelsa? Realmente no encuentro las palabras, pero lo que si note es que me transmitía mucha tranquilidad incluso cierto temor. También note al torpe de mi hermano babear como bebe comiendo papilla. Evidentemente tuve que reprenderlo y hacer que ayudara a la joven con sus pertenencias y guiarla a su habitación. Observe en el acto la firma de la persona en el libro de registro "Usagi Tsukino". Al verlo supuse entonces que tal misticismo procedía de ser ella quien llamo desde Tokio (o eso dijo) para hacer la reserva.

Continúe con mis labores de manera usual pero los minutos transcurrían y mi hermano no había bajado aun. Cuando me decidí a ir a buscar a regañadientes al incauto, éste descendía ya por las escaleras como si estuviera hechizado, parecía que le hubiesen arrancado toda clase de miedo o preocupación. Imagine lo peor (no sería la primera vez que conquista a una huésped) y grite para sacarlo de su trance

-¡Darién!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Dijo sin volver la mirada- voy por el pan

- ¿De que estas hablando muchacho?- refunfuñe colocándome las manos en la cintura- ¿el pan? Necesitamos que revises la planta de luz- dije e inevitablemente le di un golpazo en la cabeza- Demonios Darién como te vuelvas a meter en estupideces de seducir extranjeras… ¡Te juro que te dejo en la calle! ¡Idiota calenturiento!

- ¿Pero no viste?- respondió finalmente viéndome- es una diosa Rei… Una diosa -suspiro- dos horas, nada más dos horas - dijo haciendo un guiño- yo no haré nada, ella caerá sola.

-¿Cómo carajos eres mi hermano? -musite- ¡ah sí! te sacamos del bote de la basura y eso debes hacer ahora- dije jalándolo del brazo para que descendiera rápidamente por las escaleras- hacerte cargo de la basura y la planta de luz, porque si hoy falla la electricidad ¡Te juro que te mato! ¡Me oíste! ¡Te mato!

Este año me encontraba particularmente nerviosa. Todos los años tenía que dar tours en esta festividad, y si bien había gran cantidad de tontos amantes de lo místico, sobre natural etcétera etcétera, reitero que yo no lo soy. Será quizá que he visto ya tres veces a la misma bruja que pretende llevarse mi esencia (y no me refiero a algún familiar non grato), sino efectivamente a las brujas que llegan aquí para llevar a cabo sus rituales.

La última vez que me atravesé con una termine con dos costillas rotas, el pulgar fracturado, un esguince y esta enorme cicatriz en la mejilla. ¡Por qué lo hago aun? Soy la única dueña de hostal en Huasca que aun da este tipo de recorridos y no quiero que pierda su magia. Amo demasiado este lugar, mucho más del miedo que pueda tener, en especial en esta noche.

Para dejarme de maquinaciones, abro el periódico. Mala idea, otra vez una persona se ahoga en el rio y una más en la presa. Entonces veo la figurilla de mi abuelo dirigirse hacia donde me encuentro. Coloca sus dedos lentamente sobre las páginas del rotativo, haciéndolas descender apartándolas de mi vista.

-Rei- dijo severamente-¡estas son víctimas de un ahuizotl!

-Abuelo- respondí mientras la piel se me eriza- deja de decir tonterías, eso no existe.

-¡te estoy diciendo la verdad Rei!-suspiro profundamente y se rasco la cabeza- no creo que sea buena idea que hagas el recorrido hoy.

-Abuelo- dije dando un manotazo sobre el mostrador para que los nervios se disiparan ante el dolor- todos los años lo doy y este no será la excepción. Los huéspedes no tienen la culpa del montón de imprudentes que andan por estos caminos solos en la madrugada y perdidos de borrachos.

Vi con furia y desapruebo a mi abuelo tomar su lugar en al pequeño lobby. Tomó asiento frente al televisor y continuó viendo a Milla Jovovich y yo no puede evitar sonreír ante el ya clásico "Leeloo Dallas multipase"; sin embargo mis pensamientos volvieron al evento nocturno. Recorrí el pasillo hasta la cocineta y me serví mas café; apoye mis manos en la barra y me arrodille lentamente eleve la oración que mi abuela me había enseñado, no encontraba ninguna con tanto poder. Lograba tranquilizarme, cada vez que la repetía mis nervios se tensaban más y aun así al terminarla sentía que no había nada que pudiese lastimarme. Dios esa oración, aquí en Huasca, debería enseñarse en la educación primaria.

Me caracterizo por ser una persona con una fe tambaleante. Ir los domingos a misa por obligatoriedad de la abuela no son los planes de ningún niño para las bellas mañanas. Pero con el tiempo entendí muchas cosas, que eran justo las que la abuela pretendió que asimilara siempre y he de anotar que si he sobrevivido a los ataques de esa bruja que me persigue es gracias a ella.

Aún recuerdo sus bendiciones matutinas, las horas que hablaba feliz de la Revolución, la forma hábil en la que manejaba el machete, lo vital que era… Suspiro aun con dolor de saber que desapareció un día. La buscamos hasta en la capital; no hubo señales de ella y la extraño tanto que me atormenta saber que no tengo ni siquiera un lugar done llevarle flores. Por eso no pongo ofrenda: guardo la ilusa esperanza de que este perdida y de pronto vuelva a la cocina un día como hoy a preparar las cantidades enormes de alimentos para la ofrenda y enseñarme a hacer sus panquecitos, ayudarla a sacar las fotos de mi bisa y de los tíos. La extraño mucho.

Suspiro nuevamente al recordar lo alterado que se puso Darién cuando se enteró sobre la perdida de la abuela. Lloró desconsoladamente, no durmió en días, tuvo recurrentes pesadillas. Siempre supe que esos pleitos que tenían a muerte él y la abuela eran la manera única en la que podían decirse que se querían. Quizá no haberle expresado su cariño lo había puesto así al año pasado. Seguía todo muy reciente y sé que me faltara ser bendita por ella antes de salir hoy.

Veo transcurrir las horas y más huéspedes venir, se registran, van a curiosear por el pueblo. Sonrió cuando me preguntan si hay duendes en el mesón. A lo cual respondo ambiguamente. Les encanta saberse en un lugar con cierta sobrenaturalidad. Entonces mis manos comienzan a temblar cuando cruza la puerta el tipo que renta la cabaña del fondo: ha vivido ahí cerca de dos años y jamás lo veo salir. Solo veo cuando vuelve. Ni siquiera sé de donde paga el alquiler.

- Buenas tardes Seiya- dice mi abuelo, quien continua viendo a Milla- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Igual que siempre- dice con desgano el sujeto de la coleta - odio lo que hago- agrega extendiendo el sobre con el alquiler a mi abuelo.

- Entonces estás fregado- dice mi abuelo con una risilla sarcástica guardando el sobre, mientras Seiya se encamina al fondo del hostal tras sonreírme efímeramente, nunca respondo pues hay algo en él que me desagrada por completo.

Siguen mis manos temblado, sin ningún a pista del porque puede ser entonces me lo explico todo al ver como desciende la joven rubia y atraviesa la estancia; se sienta junto a mi abuelo, y éste le sonríe muy feliz (ahora comprendo de donde viene lo casquivano de Darién) "pobre abuela" pienso. La joven habla con él con un tono muy bajo, imperceptible para mí y mi abuelo irradia luz de lo fascinado que esta con la mujer, quien a decir verdad es enteramente seductora.

Considero la posibilidad de no salir esta noche pues la niebla se vuelve más densa y, en esas condiciones es peligroso conducir de noche. Pero sigo sintiendo en mis manos la responsabilidad de seguir con las tradiciones. Veo los altares, el atrio de la iglesia… simplemente el corazón se me llena de regocijo y despejo las dudas. Mis aterrorizantes experiencias serán como cada año, la razón por la que los asistentes al tour no duerman hoy esperando impacientes los primeros rayos del sol. La tradición hablada es mi vida y no puedo dejar perderse solo por la niebla y un malestar. Son niñerías Rei, niñerías.

* * *

II

La vibración constante de la camioneta hace de esta experiencia poco agradable, algo verdaderamente divertido. Las piedras sueltas en los linderos, los sonidos tétricos del viento correr entre las ramas viejas de los árboles y la niebla disipándose- extrañamente - al paso del vehículo, van señalándome que no será una noche de "Todos los Santos" común. He de referir que, con el pretexto de recorrer Huasca y contemplar el pueblo y los altares magníficos que aún son esmeradamente instalados en la población, todos los que habían solicitado el tour se retractaron de su palabra. Salvo uno de ellos.

Es perfectamente comprensible, incluso yo sentí que no debía aventúrame hoy. Los árboles están tristes y la noche no desplego la luna brillante. El cantar de los grillos no se escucha tampoco. Incluso al salir del hostal y bajar las escaleras, estas rechinaron y crujieron como si fuesen viejas y desgastadas. Las pocas luces que se distinguían a lo lejos provenientes de las casas aledañas al centro del pueblo, lucían opacas y deprimentes.

- Eres demasiado simple- musito mi acompañante Usagi Tsukino.

- Estoy siendo cuidadosa- replique incomoda por el cometario- quizá deba volver si no se siente segura de seguir, aun debemos aproximarnos mas a la presa y ver a los brujos- dije tratando de molestarla- esta noche señorita, se presentaran varios a llevar a cabo sus rituales, procurando atrapar las almas de los difuntos que deambulan aquí.

- No seas infantil- bufó burlonamente- seres insignificantes, las almas no pueden volver sin que Mictlantecuhtli se los permita, y es un infame. Lo desprecio.

- ¿sabe Usted del Mictlán y de todas los seres míticos de esta zona señorita?-dije incrédula, esta tipa comenzaba a molestarme.

- Por favor – dijo despectivamente-la que no sabe nada eres tú. Que terrible tener que depender de las limitaciones del cuerpo para tener que viajar hasta la presa.

Su determinación me dejo congelada y el tono soberbio de su voz me hizo enfurecer, llegamos al punto más retirado del tour: Los prismas basálticos, baje solamente por deber. La niebla cubría totalmente las construcciones, el sonido de la caída del agua era agresivo y fuerte. No era un sonido fluido parecía arrastrar cadenas. Cadenas que sin duda me transportaron a Durango –donde se aparece un cerdo arrastrando cadenas en las haciendas que aún tienen tesoros sepultados- y por supuesto, a la abuela. Siempre me había llenado la cabeza de conocimiento sobre cualquier fenómeno sobre natural y toda cuestión espiritual.

Vi a la blonda descender de la camioneta, con un aire despectivo. Se dirigió a mí diciendo no recuerdo que, pues su voz se volvió profunda y espectral. Bajó por la escalinata que lleva a la base de la cascada y le rogué no bajase. Un terrible viento frio chocaba contra mi cuerpo, la niebla se hacía más densa y perdí de vista a la mujer.

- Señorita Tsukino- grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero el silbido agudo y penetrante del viento ahogo mi suplica.

Comencé a orar, repetía una y otra vez el rezo de mi abuela. Mi corazón se aceleraba más por cada segundo transcurrido. Mis murmullos seguían perdiéndose entre el fuerte latir de mi corazón y el implacable viento. Las fuerzas naturales anunciaban solo desastre- ninguna tenue luz, el indomable correr del aire anunciándome peligro, la niebla vuelta prácticamente espuma y el sonido aturdidor del agua corriendo siendo el único que competía con el del viento- pero no podía abandonar a aquella mujer ahí.

Avance despacio, temiendo tropezar y caer al fondo del precipicio. Sentí el desnivel del primer escalón, con cuidado descendí, amarre lo mejor que pude mi abrigo que estaba abriéndose – sentí que querían arrancármelo- trate de atar mi cabello que volaba latigueándome la cara y el cuello con fuerza y baje un escalón más.

Entonces sentí perder todas mis fuerzas. El llanto de un niño pequeño invadió el lugar apagando el viento y el agua de inmediato, Un llanto desolado y desesperado – lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, realmente temía – una ráfaga corrió frente a mi e impacto tirándome, me congele. Quería salir de ahí, pero no podía ni respirar. Denso, frio, voluntarioso seguía corriendo y me maree, permanecí en el escalón unos instantes oyendo la revuelta de la corriente otra vez, ya no había llanto.

Voltee hacia el puente colgante-el cual aborrezco- allí estaba ella. Como visión fantasmal en medio del puente, inamovible y temeraria. Tal vez sintió mis ojos clavados en su figura, ya que volteo de golpe y – para que mi miedo se incrementase - el agua callo, el viento ceso y la niebla- siendo esto lo que más me consternara- se disipo. Todo se volvió quieto y claro. El rumor de agua arrullaba. Mientras que deje de sentir frio, pues el aire se entibio misteriosamente, y la luna brillaba altiva en el cielo, sin una impertinente estrella que le quitara un poco de atención a ella.

Fue cuando puede incorporarme. Dejo de importarme tener que explicarle todo lo relacionado con los prismas y la hacienda que los ladea- deje de pensar en los esclavos y los enfermos que sucumbieron en deplorables condiciones de vida- e Inmediatamente corrí para poder alcanzarla a mitad del cruce, mientras ella me seguía con la mirada.

Aún recuerdo sus azules ojos penetrantes enterrarse en mi cuerpo, su mirada poderosa y un tanto dulce, lo cual se opacaba por la arrogancia. De no haber tenido ese gesto la habría creído una santa. Pero no lo era. Curioso es que la bruma una seguía bajo el puente, creando una visión fantasmagórica: Ella alta, con un atuendo blanco inmaculado, con una cintilla negra que se enredaba en su cintura y ondeaba en el viento- el cual no escuchaba ni sentía yo- su cabello rubio resplandeciendo bajo la luna volaba también, estaba en medio del puente bajo ella toda esa niebla densa y grisácea. Para musicalizar todo inicio de nuevo el tempestuoso llanto del niño aquel, que no conseguía visualizar. Su llanto me apuñalaba el corazón de angustia y taladraba mis oídos de lo profundo y lastimero.

- Lárgate- emitió Usagi- no ves que tu insignificancia le altera, no entiendes que busca una víctima.

- ¿Qué? ¿A quién te refieres?- grite en tanto daba un par de pasos sobre el cruce de madera, que crujió tanto que pensé se rompería

- ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme mortal?- respondió con una voz profunda, cavernosa –aun así muy femenina- y espectral que me dejo perpleja- No entiendes de fuerzas universales, ni del cosmos. Eres más intrascendente que una hormiga y te crees, en tu estúpida apreciación humana, capaz de cuestionarme y - se carcajeo- de cuidarme.

Lo siguiente que dijo no logre escucharlo, pues el llanto –que no había cesado- se convirtió en un ruido insoportable. Así q que decidí, por impulso o por hipnosis _no lo sé con certeza- dar la vuelta y bajar las escaleras para buscar a la criatura desamparada que lloraba con tanta turbación y angustia.

- Apártate- digo Usagi demandantemente.

Entonces extendió su mano y cerro su puño. No di crédito a lo que vi. En ese puño se fue concentrando toda l aniebla que se encontraba debajo de nosotras, parecía absorberlo y de esta manera se despejo por completo el fondo de los prismas. El lloriqueo se tornó desesperante, y de inmediato el terror se apodero de mí, cuando al ver el fondo de la caída de la cascada, estaba él.

Era Seiya. Seiya al pie de las construcciones con los pies metidos en el agua helada. Y… de su boca salía aquel lamento paralizante. Parecía gritar, sin embargo el sonido que emitía era completamente distinto. Me miro. Los ojos- que debo admitir en alguna ocasión me parecieron atrayentes- estaban enrojecidos, diabólicamente tristes acertaría en la descripción; su piel presentaba raspaduras –solo lo cubría un pantalón negro- y su cabellera negra también volaba al aire que empezó a correr tempestuoso una vez más.

Recogí mis manos contra el pecho, al no poder respirar de la conmoción en el instante en que la dama descendió por el aire flotando- sí, tampoco lo creí- hasta ponerse frente al sujeto que continuaba emitiendo ese aullido, lamento, llanto o lo que carajos fuera. No pude resistir acudir al encuentro de ellos.

- Reniego de ti- dijo Seiya lleno de ira- reniego de lo que me has hecho. Tú me creaste, tú…

- Fue Tláloc, lo sabes- interrumpió ella con la misma voz espectral- has sido elegido por tu naturaleza noble para llevar almas al paraíso.

- ¿Noble?- dijo él y volvió a emitir ese llanto aturdidor- ¿encuentras noble tener que engañar a los inocentes con este llanto? Si se han ganado el paraíso ¿por qué no te los llevas tú? ¿porque no encontraron una forma menos cruel de traerlos?

- ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme ahuizotl? Mínima creatura, deberías estar agradecido.

- Déjame libre- añadió el casi suplicante- déjame libre Teteoinnan.

- Estas condenado- sentenció la dama- te has excedido en tus servicios. He venido a enviarte al inframundo.


End file.
